


Stand still and wait

by LaterTuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been home to an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand still and wait

_She's been waiting._

She spends her days staring out windows, and doorways. Eyes glazed over until teachers yell. Priests rebuke her for her apathy. The other children just stop trying to make her feel welcome.

Her mother gets mad, than worried, than scared.

 _Time moves so slowly. How much longer?_

She makes a half hearted attempt to keep playing with her classmates, to pay attention to her school work, to answer when her mom wants to know how her day went. She tries extra hard in Church. She wants to still be worthy.

 _She's been home to an angel._

She goes through the motions like a robot. Even the sharp parts, the loss of her father, the monsters she now knows are real, leaving everything behind to live somewhere else, all seem dull to her. Nothing can touch her anymore.

 _She's been touched by God._

Her mom talks about specialists. Doctors who work with troubled youth, kids from broken homes, victims of crime.

 _No one understands. Nothing compares._

She is waiting for the day Castiel comes back for her. Nothing else matters. She has a destiny. A real one, an important one. It's bigger than anything she could have accomplished on her own. She's met it and she can't wait for him to get back to her.

 _Claire Novak is going to be angel. She can hardly wait._


End file.
